


i get those goosebumps every time

by trashcoon (steven_damnkos)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, True Blood References, Vampires, background danny/claude, danny briere is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/trashcoon
Summary: It's not like Travis didn't know there were vampires in the league; they have all kinds of safety regulations and team meetings about said regulations during training camp, to prevent discrimination as the league claims.





	i get those goosebumps every time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iaintafraidofnoghostbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/gifts).



> I uh. Started this during kinktober. Don't look at me. big thanks to elenajames for all the cheerleading and beta, you're the best. another thanks to the penalty box for being a bunch of lads. 
> 
> title from [goosebumps](https://youtu.be/3NQXAYMNt_c) \- travis scott ft kendrick lamar

It's not like Travis didn't know there were vampires in the league; they have all kinds of safety regulations and team meetings about said regulations during training camp, to prevent discrimination as the league claims. Every team sits through the same lectures, whether they have vamp players or not, so finding out Ivan, his teammate and roommate, is a vampire was a surprise, to say the least.

♡

Travis doesn't put any thought into why Ivan tended to leave team dinners early; he's a shy dude and Travis doesn't blame him for wanting to not stick around their loud teammates for any longer than he had to. He's pretty eager to get upstairs himself, ready to shower and crash, so he dips out of dinner with few words. The elevator trip is quick, Travis making it up to the room he shares with Ivan faster than he'd imagined. He’s got his key card out and the door open before he realizes what he's doing, already routine after a couple of months into the season. 

What isn't routine, however, is the way Ivan scrambles off of his bed, running past Travis impossibly fast to lock himself in their bathroom. Travis blinks in surprise, shaking his head while he unzips his hoodie. “Next time, just start out in the bathroom, or send me a text to warn me.” He hears some kind of thump come from the bathroom, laughing while he continues to get undressed. It isn't until Travis climbs into bed and reaches over to turn off the lamp that he sees the bottle on Ivan's nightstand, half full and obviously left behind in Ivan's haste to hide from Travis; the synthetic blood most vampires drink for the convenience. 

Travis gets out of bed seemingly on autopilot, grabbing the bottle of blood on his way to the bathroom. He holds the bottle tentatively, reading it while knocking on the door. “Provy? Dude? I, uh, I brought your um, drink…” There's no answer from the other side of the door, Travis standing there for a few minutes before the door slowly creaks open, and Travis doesn't know what's more surprising: Ivan's bloody fangs, or the fact that he's getting hard at the sight of them. Ivan holds out his hand for the synthetic blood, looking almost ashamed. Travis isn't sure what Ivan's ashamed of, the fact that he needs the blood, or that he'd been caught, but Travis is distantly aware that he's visibly turned on and standing in front of Ivan in just his underwear. 

Travis hands over the bottle without a word, putting his hand on the bathroom door to stop Ivan from closing it. He suddenly has a million questions, wanting to know all about Ivan's vampirism, but all he manages to get out is one. “Is the synthetic better, like- like they say it is?” Travis’ voice is a little shaky, sounding nervous.

Ivan looks up from the floor, surprised by Travis’ question. He's unsure of how to answer, finally noticing Travis’ erection, and feeling the waves of nerves coming off of him. Ivan decides on truthfully, fingers tightening around the bottle of blood. “No. It has all the nutrients, but it tastes like plastic. Nothing compares to human blood.” Ivan watches Travis’ adam's apple bob as he swallows, a new wave of arousal washing over him. 

Travis nervously combs a hand through his hair, not noticing that it's standing on end. He seems to debate with himself if he’s really going to speak again, but he does. “What if I offered my blood? Like, what if I let you drink from me, or whatever? It's not against the rules, except during games.” 

It's Ivan's turn to look surprised, looking over Travis, a bit confused. “You would do that?” He and Travis are road roommates, sure, but asking for a bite or offering blood is the kind of intimacy that only occurs between close friends; it's the kind of thing he'd expect from Nolan.

Travis nods, nervously biting his bottom lip. “I- I wanna know what it's like, and you're my friend. I trust you.” He can see that it momentarily stuns Ivan, but then something in him changes. 

Ivan’s whole body seems to shift, familiar shy demeanor slipping away to reveal a predator; his fangs out while he stalks closer to Travis, making Travis’ heart race. Travis unconsciously takes a step back, Ivan matching him pace by pace until Travis hits the edge of a bed, falling back when Ivan continues forward. Travis crawls backwards to the headboard, Ivan looming over him and putting his hands on either side of Travis to box him in. 

Travis feels trapped, but not in a bad way. He looks up at Ivan, eyes wide and heart racing. Ivan leans in close, their foreheads touching and lips brushing when he speaks. “Last chance to back out, TK…”

Travis’ answering grin is at least 50% bullshit, but he still looks cocky as always. “Not gonna scare me off, Provy…” Travis isn't expecting Ivan to kiss him then, the sharp hint of fangs making him gasp and part his lips, Ivan’s tongue tracing along Travis’ lip. Ivan's fangs catch on the skin there, tearing it just enough to make it bleed; it makes Travis hiss at the pain and Ivan lap up the blood. 

Travis can smell the faint metallic tinge of the blood, a smear of red just under Ivan's bottom lip when he pulls away. He watches Ivan's tongue snake out to lick it off from under heavy eyelids, before dragging Ivan back down into another kiss. He's expecting it this time; the sharp nip of the fangs, the taste of blood in his mouth followed by Ivan's tongue. One of Travis’ hands makes its way into Ivan's hair, holding on tight and keeping him in place. Their kisses are slick with Travis’ blood, a quiet growl rumbling low in Ivan's throat. It sends a shiver down Travis’ spine, and makes his dick twitch. 

Ivan's the one who breaks the kiss, chest heaving while he stares down at Travis, lips stained red and eyes hungry. “I can taste it, you know. I can taste how much you want this in your blood.” Travis shakes, breath shuddering out with it. Ivan looks fearsome, but he's never been more beautiful to Travis. He's sure Ivan's going to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing behind; Travis welcomes it fully.

Ivan's hands move to Travis' chest, nails slowly dragging down his skin, raising faint red lines and making him squirm. Travis' stomach feels tight, almost like he can't breathe with the feeling. Ivan leans down once his hands reach the waistband of Travis underwear, teasingly snapping the waistband, causing him to jump. "I could bite your neck…. Or somewhere else, if you'd like." 

The idea surprises a vicious 'fuck' out of Travis, feeling dizzy with the image of Ivan's fangs buried in the skin of his groin in his mind. He doesn't know what it says about him that it only makes his dick harder, letting out a small groan and furiously nodding in agreement. Ivan's fingers are already curling in his waistband, pulling the spandex down his thighs and off his legs, leaving Travis fully bare under Ivan. 

"You're pretty, Teeks." Travis makes an indignant sound, cut off by Ivan kissing him, sharp fangs causing damage. The taste of his own blood should be stomach churning, but Travis finds it filthy in the best way, especially with how Ivan furiously laps up every drop he can reach. It makes him feel...desired. Like he's a delicacy, or something to be savored. It makes his head spin a little, body going limp. 

Ivan pulls away, but quickly attaches his mouth to Travis' neck, making sure his fangs scratch at the skin there as he playfully bites down. He's pleased by Travis' moan, moving to trail sharp kisses down his torso, faintly bleeding marks left in his wake. Travis' whole body jerks when one of Ivan's hands wraps around his dick, giving him a slow stroke, nose pressed into the crease of Travis' thigh, breathing in the scent of him, warm and heavy there. Ivan's tongue slips out, brushing along the skin, making Travis squirm. 

Travis is anticipating the bite, knowing it will come any moment, but it catches him by surprise anyways, the pinch making him gasp. It's no worse than getting his blood drawn, but Ivan's persistent mouth won't let him forget what's happening. The slight euphoria is a constant reminder as well; feeling like he's floating away, yet anchored by the fangs in his vein. 

Travis can't help the surprised noise when Ivan starts to stroke him, grip firm but slow, almost teasing. It's a different pleasure than the feeling caused by Ivan feeding, more familiar and easy to focus on, though not enough to anticipate Ivan's thumb circling the head of his dick. He feels a little like his whole body is lit up, every touch from Ivan like a new spark. If Travis had known that Ivan was a vampire months ago, they could have been doing this since the beginning of the season. He feels a little cheated, honestly.

Ivan's fangs disappear from Travis' skin, making him whine with the loss. He feels Ivan kiss each mark, shushing him. "You'll be okay, Teeks. I've got you." He's not expecting Ivan to lean up and kiss him, mouth still coated in Travis' blood; it's becoming a taste he likes far too much. "You're gonna come just like this, okay?" All Travis can do is nod in agreement, Ivan's strokes as steady as always, grip tightened just so. He knows it won't take long, Ivan adding a little twist of his wrist every time he reaches the head that slowly ratchets him closer to the edge.

Travis' orgasm doesn't take him by surprise for once, coming all over his stomach as Ivan works him through it. He still feels so fuzzy, head spinning from the combination of orgasm and blood loss; it takes him a moment to register that Ivan's furiously jerking off over him, fangs dug into his bottom lip. Travis swears softly when Ivan adds to the mess on his skin, absently rubbing it in as he catches his breath. 

"Did great, Teeks. I'm really proud of you, didn't pass out or anything. I'll get you some water in a sec." Travis just hums, putting an arm over his eyes. He makes a face when Ivan gets off the bed, leaving him filthy and alone. 

"This is a lot less hot than I thought it would be afterwards." Ivan snorts from somewhere beside Travis, a cold water bottle nudging his arm. 

"Drink your water while I order you some food." Travis sticks his tongue out, taking the water from Ivan without opening his eyes.

♡

Claude is a little proud of the pranks he's pulled over the years, but hiding in the rookies' closet is simple and genius. He's very proud of how he charmed the front desk worker out of the extra key, hoping they won't notice. It's easy to make himself at home and wait for Provy and TK to get settled just enough for him to really scare them. The door lock beeps, and Claude settles in, waiting for it to get quiet enough to jump out. He keeps his breathing as quiet as possible, their voices a low murmur as they put their things down. A bed squeaks, but only one. Claude hears TK laugh and one of their bags unzip, but then he hears what sounds like a moan. Unexpected, obviously, but maybe the kids jerk off in front of each other these days. He doesn't know what they get up to anymore, though he supposes it'll be extra embarrassing if he scares them with their dicks out. 

Claude gives it another moment, before grabbing the door handle and throwing the door wide open, yelling at the top of his lungs. He's not expecting to see Ivan and TK fly apart, both shirtless and Ivan blushing while TK has a sluggishly bleeding bite on his chest. Claude's immediately slapping a hand over his eyes, making his way towards the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I was never here!" The rookies are in a feeder relationship, which means they're probably fucking. Claude imagines this is how parents feel when he finds out their teenagers are sexually active. He'll keep their secret, but they probably need to like, talk about it. 

Once in the hallway, Claude shivers a little, the image TK's bleeding chest firmly in his mind. He knows that TK and Ivan are responsible and that they won't risk TK's health, but he's going to worry. It also brings up a few memories of Claude's own; he'll FaceTime Danny once he goes to bed, to reminisce about the old days.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://lesbianmorganrielly.tumblr.com)
> 
> please let me know if I've missed any important tags!!!!!


End file.
